Best friend's Twin
by Vamp75
Summary: [One-shot] Jay's twin sister has graduated college, and is moving to Ninjago. She befriends the crew, and catches the eye of a heartbroken Kai who just got out of a relationship. Will love arise, even with Kai's ex trying to get in the way?


"No! Of course not! Well, yeah, but, no! Oh God, you're blowing this all _way_ out of proportion. Well, I'm sorry for that, but I was a little busy saving Ninjago for crying out loud!" Kai yelled into the phone.

Cole walks into the room, but then sees Kai practically screaming his head off and walks right back out.

"Dude, what's going on in there?" Asked Jay curiously. Cole shakes his head helplessly at the two guys sitting in front of him.

"I dunno. Looks like he's in another fight with his girlfriend. A _bad_ one, this time." The three of them scrunch up their faces, grimacing at the thought of the terrible Rebecca. They all hated Rebecca.

"Is he seriously still with her?" Jay asks, though it comes out more like a whine.

"By my calculations, it seems as though after this argument, their relationship may be coming to an end." The blond android inquires, smiling. They all cheer. Zane's calculations were almost never wrong. Like, ever.

The three stop their mini-celebration when Kai walks in, looking bummed.

'What's wrong, man?" Cole asks.

"Me and Rebecca broke up." He mumbles. He looked so sad, Zane didn't even have it in him to correct his grammar.

"Aw, that's horrible." Jay sympathizes.

"Yes, a very unfortunate turn of events." Says Zane.

"Well, don't worry, we're here for you." Says Cole. They all nod, and Kai mumbles a 'thank you'.

"But I kind of just want to be alone." He says, and they watch him shuffle his feet in a depressed-like manner, trudging to the shared room.

Everyone sort of had that bitter-sweet feeling. For one, Rebecca was out of their lives. With her constant whining, bitching, jealousy, and clinging to Kai's side like a leech whenever they went out. But, in some sort of sick and twisted way, Kai really liked her. And now they weren't together anymore, and he was sad. And considering they were all basically brothers in some sense, they all loved each other in a brotherly way, and if one of them was down, they all were down. Especially in this case, with Kai moping around spreading his sadness everywhere like some sort of germ. But Jay always had some sort of news, lifting their spirits a bit one way or the other.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Nya! Guess what!? My twin sister graduated college, and is coming to visit us tomorrow! She's also moving to Ninjago City!" Jay bounds into the living room, excited as ever. Cole's, Jay's, Nya's, and Lloyd's heads shoot up simultaneously. Nya gets up and walks over to him.

"That's awesome! I've always wanted to meet your twin! You're always talking about how great she is!" Nya says just as excitedly, hugging him. Those two were really made for each other.

"Yeah, she's the best, you two will get along great."

Kai trudges into the living room, hearing the commotion through the thin walls. Everyone is surprised to see him out of that room, where he has been staying in for three days. He literally only came out for food and the bathroom.

"Oh yeah? Your sis, huh? That sounds...great." He says, trying his hardest to sound happy, and forcing a smile for Jay. Jay smiles back, still overjoyed.

The day soon passes, and before they know it, it's Saturday. Jay was working his butt off cleaning the house for his twin's arrival. He and her were best friends as kids, and were even close in high school. But then Jay went off to test out his inventions, eventually becoming a ninja, and she went to college to become a paleontologist.

Jay hears a knocking coming from the outside of the giant ship, and he practically falls over his own feet sprinting and opening the hatch.

"Jaycee!" Jay yells.

"Jay!" Jaycee yells. They laugh at their extremely similar names, and run in slow motion to each other.

"Have you been digging up dinosaurs?" Jay asks.

"Have you been saving the city? Twice?" Jaycee asks.

"Yup." They both answer at the same time. They laugh again, and Jay ushers them both inside. It was quite frightening how much alike they were. Well, twins will be twins.

"C'mon, let's introduce you to the gang! Watch out for Kai, though. He's a bit moody after his break-up. And Lloyd is a bit stressed for his upcoming final battle with his dad." Jaycee nods, and walks into what is a pirate ship decorated to look like a modern living room.

"'Sup? I'm Cole."

"Greetings. My name is Zane."

"_Hiiiiiiiiiii_! I'm Nya! I have heard so much about you!"

"Hello, Jaycee. Welcome. You can call me Wu, make yourself at home."

"I'm Lloyd."

"I'm Misako, Lloyd's mother."

Jaycee's head was spinning after all the names and introductions. It also didn't help that the only other girl in the room, Nya, attacked her in a bone-crushing hug. She patted the girl's back awkwardly.

"Uhh...hi everyone. I'm Jaycee, as you can probably tell. I've heard a lot about you all from Jay. Especially you, Nya." Nya and Jay both blush.

All of the sudden, a door opens.

"Hey Sensei, do you know where the...?" Kai trails off, temporarily forgetting his train of thought at the sight of the beautiful girl before him in the middle of the room. She looked like an identical girl-version of Jay, only more...amazing. She had pretty fair skin, long silky brown hair, stunning electric blue eyes, and she was tall!

"Uh. Um. Uh...oh! You must be, uh, Jane!" He stutters out.

"Jaycee, actually. And you must be, _Kay_?" She asks, purposely getting his name wrong. The tips of his ears turn pink.

"Oh, right, sorry. Jaycee. And Kai, my name's Kai." He says. Jaycee chuckles.

"Got it." There's a small silence, and then Kai quickly realizes he must look like utter crap. He hasn't showered or brushed his hair in about four days now, and he was in his red wrinkled pajamas. In front of this pretty girl. He blushes even more.

"I, I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Jaycee!' He says, and stumbles out of the room and to the bathroom to freshen up. Everyone in the room starts laughing, startling Jaycee. She somewhat forgot there were other people in the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Lloyd stroked his imaginary beard, getting into a thinking position.

"Fifteen days." He says. Sensei nods.

"Yeah about fifteen."

"Eh, I'd say about twenty days." Says Misako.

"I don't know...my calculations say one month." Zane says.

"I agree with Zane. Kai does take a fairly long time to man up and make a move." Cole says. Jay nods in agreement with the two.

"Uh, what's going on here!?" Jaycee asked. They all smile and shrug.

"Nothing." You see, they all had a tradition. If there are two people who they can see that obviously belong together, or will get together any time soon, they make bets on them. There's never any money involved, just a fun guessing game to see who can get closest to guessing when the two will finally match up.

* * *

Jaycee started hanging out with the crew, becoming best friends with Nya, and spending quality time with her brother. It was all going great. One day, Kai, Jaycee, Jay, and Nya were all on a double-date at a pizzeria. Well, it was a double-date to Jay and Nya, but not to Kai and Jaycee. Even though Kai and Jaycee were on the same side of the booth. Jaycee was on the side near the wall.

The whole table was cracking up. Kai was telling an amusing story.

"...and then so I say, 'Darreth, if you're not going to get rid of the trophies, then-'" Kai stops his sentence, staring at the big window of the pizzeria. He sees one person he particularly would _not_ want to see right now with her friends.

_Please don't come inside_

_Please don't come inside_

_Please don't come inside_

_Dammit_

"What's wrong?" Nya asks. He bites his lip.

"Whatever you do, don't you friggin' _dare_ look at the door." He says seriously to them all. But, even without catching Kai's eye, Rebecca still walked over to their table. Jay and Nya look over, mentally groaning at the sight of the blond. Kai groans out loud, and Jaycee sits there confused, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, what's going on?" She asks

Rebecca reaches the table by then.

"Hello, Jay, Nya, Stranger." She says, eyeing Jaycee up, making her feel uncomfortable.

"And hello, Baby. Long time no see, eh?" She asks, sitting herself in Kai's lap and pressing her lips smack against his before anyone could even blink. Jaycee's insides burn with jealousy. That is, until Kai pushes her off his lap and she falls on the floor.

"Wha-wha-wha!? Oh my God! I'm not your _Baby_." He says, frantically wiping his mouth. Jay starts cracking up. Then-the unexpected happens. Her eyes turn red and she hisses at them. Yes, hisses, with her extremely long tongue. Kai and Jay suddenly go on high alert, shooting out of their booth seats.

"Serpentine!" They yell. The whole restaurant suddenly has all of their attention on the scene, everyone running around, screaming, and fleeing the pizzeria. Kai and Jay go into 'ninja-mode'

Kai and Jay use their weapons, but she was pretty damn fast. She ran all over the pizzeria, under tables and around innocent bystanders. Rebecca also put up a good fight, but when they finally just gave up and used their spinjitzu, they caught her.

"Nooooo! But I love you, Kai! We were meant to be, don't you ssssseeee!?" She calls out as the police drag her away, putting her in a special cell that can never be broken.

Cole, Lloyd, Sensei, Zane and Misako wait at the police station for the rest to come out. When they finally do, they are all free to leave.

"Man, that was crazy. How did you guys know Rebecca again?" Jaycee asks.

"Kai's girlfriend." Cole says.

"_Ex_-girlfriend." Kai specifies, slyly putting his arm around Jaycee's shoulders. Jaycee laughs, bumping her hip with his and shrugging his arm off. They were walking behind the group, no one really paying attention to them.

"Hey, how long has it been since Jaycee was here?" Jay randomly asks.

"Exactly one month." Says Zane.

Kai tries again, intertwining his fingers with hers and swinging their hands. She winks at him, and lets go, holding her hands behind her back. Kai fake-pouts, and jumps in front of her, blocking her path. Then he leans forward, and quickly pecks her lips. Jaycee blushes for once, and they hold hands and catch up with the rest of them. Zane notes their hands together, and elbows Cole, showing him. Who elbows Jay, pointing it out to him.

"HAHA! My calculations are never wrong!" Zane announces, doing a humorous victory dance. Guess he forgot to turn his funny switch off.

But it may have been more then Zane's calculations that brought those two together.

**A/N**

**Aww. That was a little idea that came to my mind, a tiny, tiny short story I wanted to publish. Just so everyone knows, it's over. I'm not going to make more chapters or make a sequel. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
